Every Smile He Fakes
by The Random Ninja
Summary: For once, just for once, it would be nice if he smiled for real. Not something that was part of a mask. KuroFai T for blood.


**Title: Every Smile He Fakes**

**Pairing: KuroFai (KuroganexFai)**

**Rating: T (For blood…and my dislike for K)**

**Disclaimer: I'm only one girl, not four extremely talented women. In other words, I don't own Tsubasa. **

**Warnings: This is shonen-ai, BL, slash, guy x guy, anal butt sex central (or oral if you prefer) …though this isn't lemon and nor do I write those. I have a boyfriend to fulfill those needs :-3**

**Authors Notes: This is yet another crappy/random/sappy one-shot brought to you by yours truly. Yay! **

**Not much else to say except that I would love it if someone bothered to review. Reviews make me smile. Flames on the other hand, I will ignore. So if you want to set my happy place on fire, good luck with that! **

_Every Smile He Fakes_

He could still feel the crimson blood splatter on his face, the warm liquid hot on cold sweat. He could still see the scowl of pain that was unimpressively held back on the ninjas facial features. The anguish, both physically and emotionally, was almost too much to bear.

The sound of blade ripping through cloth and skin still rang through his ears. That alone was enough to send the mage over the edge.

Fai didn't know where they were now, and he didn't care. All he could focus on was the pool of blood underneath Kurogane and how he never apologized for being so cold to him and how he never told how much he cared about him and that he could deal with living as long as they were together and how every moment could be their last together in this existence and that Kurogane just couldn't die, he just couldn't.

Fai knew he was crying. Even though it was something Kurogane hated, Fai figured this was one of those times when it was appropriate to cry. If the ninja died, he could no longer live.

"If he dies…"

Even if he wasn't dependant on him as a meal provider, Fai still wouldn't be able to go on. Without him, he was nothing again.

"If he dies…"

_Please don't die; I can't do this without you._

Someone rested a hand upon his shoulder, breaking Fai from his mental breakdown. He glanced up to see a familiar face smiling sadly down at him.

"Kurogane will not die," the princess said quietly. Fai nodded feebly and moved aside to let the medics get to the wounded ninja. He could only watch as they carried the man away.

* * *

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. You may come in now."

Fai didn't dare to look at the ninja as he crossed the room. The wood floor was cold, but it barely registered in his mind. He was just relieved that his friend, though he was more than that, was okay.

When he finally reached where Kurogane was sitting, Fai just stood there looking down. What he did next was predetermined within the hour the Kurogane was determined in stable health. Drawing back in his arm, in a flash of speed Fai punched the ninja on the side of his head. There was a loud 'thunk' and the larger man went careening into the wall. He looked up at the wizard in shock, holding his head where he had been hit. Fai smirked at him, holding his fist up.

"That was payback, Kuro-sama."

Seeing Fai's playful grin, a real one at that, Kurogane relaxed and uttered "bastard, I'll get you for that" under his breath. Neither had noticed when Tomoyo had quietly slipped out of the room and now they both realized that they were alone.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as Fai continued to just stand there peering down at Kurogane with a strange expression on his face. Kurogane quirked an eyebrow at him, as if to ask what the hell was wrong with the wizard. Fai looked away, blushing slightly before sighing pitifully.

"I haven't fed in a while…" He explained. Lightheadedness was consuming him and the smell of the ninjas bloody wound over whelmed him. Kurogane nodded and gestured for the blonde to sit down. Fai slid down next to the ninja with a look of self pity on his face. Looking up to see Kurogane studying him, Fai's false grin automatically spread over his face.

"You have to cut that out." Fai blinked and Kurogane in confusion. He had to quit…smiling? That didn't make sense, unless he was just really that annoying. He voiced this out loud with hesitation. Kurogane shook his head and tapped Fai's lips gently. The mage glanced away, feeling his face grow warm from the tender touch.

"No, not smiling. I meant smiling when you don't feel like smiling. You aren't happy right now, so why the hell should you smile?" Kurogane replied, looking Fai straight in the eye. This caught the blonde off guard.

"I..thought people liked it… when I smiled.." Fai muttered, not meeting Kurogane's intense gaze. He watched the floor, pondering what the ninja had said. He knew he should probably be more open with what he feeling, but his companions wouldn't want him moping all the time, would they?

Kurogane caught Fai's chin, turning his face so that he could look him in the eyes.

"You don't need to pretend for me. It was wrong of…that man to force you to smile, when you sure as hell didn't feel like it." Fai's eyes widened. Forcing him to smile? Ashura? Now that he thought about it, it did seem like his old majesty had did just that.

Kurogane's gaze softened and he spared the mage a sad smile.

"I'm not going to force you smile. Instead I will help you so you actually feel like smiling." Fai swallowed nervously as Kurogane leaned in closer to him, stopping near his ear. The mage could feel hot breaths on running down his neck and he resisted the urge to shudder. He gave into this urge when Kurogane whispered his name, his real name, into his ear.

_Yui…_

Out of nowhere, most likely due to his ninja skills, Kurogane's lips were on Fai's, kissing him more softly than the mage thought was possibly for the ninja. It was quick and sweet, but that was all it needed to be. The kiss had spoken a thousand words between the two in a matter of seconds.

He pulled away slowly and offered Fai his only arm casually, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Fai stared at him blankly. Had that really just… did he really…? The craving for blood quickly snapped him out of his thoughts as he gave a small quirk of the lips and leaned down to drink from the freshly cut gash across Kurogane's wrist. The ninja leaned down once again to whisper into Fai's ear.

"Now, that's what I call a smile."

* * *

**Mmm… that was crappier than I intended. This is what y'all get when I'm seriously bored. Reviews make the world go round! A smiley-face would even make me smile. **


End file.
